mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Player character
:Main article: Player character category The player character is a character directly controlled by the player to perform various in-game actions, such as running, gathering, crafting, and more. The default name for the player character is Marco if male or Linda if female. In any Voice Acted dialogue, the player is often referred to as "Builder" and sometimes a reference is omitted all together. Customization As the player character, the player can fully customize the character to fit their liking. The player can choose between a male or a female, choose hairstyles and adjust facial features. Throughout the game, the player can customize his or her character's attire by purchasing clothes from shops and crafting or acquiring accessories. Many clothing items can be purchased with the primary in-game currency, gols, but some items can be traded for with items such as Flexible Fiber. Some accessories show up on the player while worn, such as sunglasses and pendants, while others do not. Later on a feature is unlocked whereby you can take the stats of superior outfits, and sew them onto the clothing you like. This enables you to look and dress how you want without sacrificing better stats. Personal life The player character was born in Barnarock and the Player's Birthday is chosen by the player at the start of the game with no restrictions. Much of their childhood was spent living with their aunt Kendra. During the game the player is permanently a young adult and is often referred to as "The Builder". The Builder arrives in Portia via boat from Barnarock to settle in the workshop they inherited from their absent father, simply known as Pa. The player is met by the commissioner of the Commerce Guild, Presley, who helps the player join the Guild and register their workshop with the mayor of Portia to become a Builder. The player soon finds a rival in Higgins, another workshop builder. The personal life of The Builder is somewhat determined by the player. Whether the player chooses to romance, marry and potentially have children or not is up to them. The Builder will however live up to their title and spend most of their time improving the town of Portia, Socialising with its inhabitants, joining in in festivals and most importantly, completing commissions. The Builder gathers resources from all over the surrounding area of Portia via quarrying, logging, farming, foraging, spelunking and monster slaying to craft the items requested by the residents. Through many trials and unexpected happenings, The Builder makes their honest attempt to make a name for them self as the top workshop owner of the town. Gallery Portia letter (1).png|Letter from Pa PC-Example1-Gamsii.png|Example player character Portiabg.jpg|Early art of a male player tinkering with a relic Marco and Linda - Meidi Traditional Garment.png|Marco and Linda wearing the Meidi clothing set Linda-concept.png|Linda wearing the Casual clothing set Linda 2.png|Unused Linda art (wearing glasses) Marco hit.png|Unused Marco art Marco lowhp.png|Unused Marco art Marco lowhphit.png|Unused Marco art Category:Player character